The Heart of a Spy: The Roug Ops Story
by killafella
Summary: Trowa and his friends are trying to stop an evil organization from destroying the Preventors and the colonies. They have an ace up their sleeve. And with a little help from a spy, Trowa will find something that has always eluded him...Love.


Killafella: Hey! It's Killafella here!  
  
Trowa: Um, Killafella, they know. Your name is posted by the story title.  
  
K.F.: Oh. Well, thanks for tellin me! hugs him  
  
Duo: pouts HEY! NO FAIR!  
  
K.F.: Okay Duo, I'll give you a hug too! gives a hug  
  
K.F.: moves away from Duo Well. Here is the start of a new fanfic I am writing. Today, my helpers at introducing are....TROWA AND DUO! Now would you two please start?  
  
Trowa: Killafella does not own us or any of our friends.  
  
Duo: But she owns her own characters!  
  
K.F.: Hope you enjoy my story! All the boys are either 19 or 20. ; )  
  
The Heart of a Spy: The Rouge Ops. Story Chapter 1: Letter from My Hand  
((Someone's POV))  
  
Dr. J  
  
I have found a new rebel force planning to start another war. They call themselves the "Rouge Ops". Their leader is a person who I have never heard of....I think his name is Morgan Dalton.  
What's worse is that They have a new type of mobile suit in the works. It's called the "Lyra". I don't know about the details of it but I'll find out soon.  
  
RAZ  
  
I had finished typing on my lab top and scanned the contents of the letter. I then remembered something.  
  
P.s. I'll be back soon with a blue print of the base.  
  
Sighing, I then sent the letter to Dr J. I pushed a strand of hair from my brow and leaned back in my chair. All was complete. All was done.  
Suddenly, a young officer, a bit younger than her, walked in and said, "Colonel Shikiara, Mr. Dalton wishes to see you."  
I stood and said, in a cool voice, "Yes, tell him I'll be there momentarily."  
The young man bowed and left.  
I straightened my purple and gold jacket. "It's time for me to go on." I muttered to myself as I left the room.  
((End of Someone's POV))   
In one of the many rooms in Quarta Winner's home, none was more populated than the conference room at the time.  
Dr. J was there, of course, and four of the Gundam pilots . He had in his hand a picture. All of the boys looked at him.  
Suddenly, Duo burst in the room. "Sorry that I'm late!" He said, breathlessly.  
Dr. J looked up from the photo and spoke, calmly, "Finally." He them stood and said, "We have a situation of the utmost importance. We have here," Dr. J said, handing the picture to Quarta, "someone that you need to....conveniently abduct her..."  
"Don't you mean kidnapping?" the Chinese pilot, Wufie Chang, asked.  
Dr. J cleared his throat and asked, "What's the difference?" He then walked on the other side of the room.  
Duo looked at the picture in his hand and then shouted, "WHOA!"  
The picture was of a woman. She wore a black tank top and green Capri's. Her auburn hair went just below her shoulders and her eyes, so dark, held sadness in them. In the picture she was walking in the park.  
  
Dr. J gave Duo and evil look. "Do not be fooled. She is very clever and resourceful."  
When Trowa received the picture, he looked at it for what seemed like a long time. Something....Something had reached out to him....Looking up, Trowa asked, "And who is she?"  
Dr. J answered, "Her name is Hiroko Tashinawa."  
Heero looked at Dr. J with his dark eyes. "And why do you want us to kidnap her?"  
"We believe she is spying on the Preventors for a new rebel group. So, we want to bring her in for....questioning."  
Quarta looked to all the others and said with hesitation, "I really don't want to do it, why don't.... Trowa and Wufie go?"  
Wufie snorted. "Go and kidnap some weak onna? I will NOT go."  
"YAY! Then I can ruin your day for absolutely no reason!" Duo abruptly stood and said, "Wait here! I'll get the orange paint!" And with that, he ran from the room.  
Everyone looked at the door the American pilot had exited through and then looked at one another.  
"Fine, I'll go. But only to be away from Maxwell." Wufie then stood and walked out quickly with Trowa bringing up the rear.  
  
After the meeting, on his way out of the Earth's atmosphere, he opened his computer and his mail box.  
"YOU HAVE MAIL." The computerized voice said.  
Dr. J opened it. 'RAZ....' He thought. A smile slowly graced his face and then he turned serious as he read the letter's contents.  
He saved the letter on his computer. Soon. Soon, he would meet her face to face again.   
  
K.F.: Well, how do you like it? This is just one out of- can you believe it?- 5!  
  
Duo: Killafella!!! Why did you make me sound like an idiot?!  
  
K.F.: Duo-  
  
Wufie: And what is this about orange paint?!  
  
K.F.: WUFIE!!! Uh....HEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Wufie and Duo: .......I  
  
K.F.: TROWA!!!!!! runs frantically  
  
Trowa: Killafella...? surprised that Killafella is hiding behind him whimpering  
  
K.F.: Trowa! ((whimpers))They are both after me! PLEASE! HELP!  
  
Duo and Wufie: ((Gives Trowa a warning look.))  
  
K.F.: Trowa...you know you are my favorite...riiiggghhhtttt??  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Duo: TROWA!!!  
  
K.F. and Trowa: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Wufie and Duo: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
K.F.: WRITE BACK LATER!!!!!! LLLLLLAAAAATTTTEEERRR!!!!! 


End file.
